


What's His

by Dekka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston struggles with his feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, possible non-con if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: Auston Matthews isn't used to sharing.





	What's His

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags 
> 
> enjoy :)

Auston’s been called a lot of things in his lifetime. Things like greatest of all time, number one pick, and _Auston Matthews _, as if his name is much more than a name. But between those labels are ones not so complimentary, like asshole, conceited, and selfish. God only knows which ones fit him.__

__The label Auston’s having trouble with today is selfish._ _

__“He’s not yours, Auston.” Willy says, dragging Mitch out from under Auston’s arm, as if Mitch’s clothes aren't in Auston’s closet, his shoes piled at Auston’s door, and his toothbrush in the cup next to the sink in Auston’s bathroom; all things Auston thinks while getting ready to protest Willy’s words._ _

But Auston can feel his mouth open and close, caught on words that would cement his label of selfish, maybe even adding a new one of ‘possessive’, because all he can think is _Mitch is mine_. 

Mitch knows too much, always seems to know too much, so naturally he’s the one to amend the situation. “I’m Auston’s today, Willy, we have plans tonight.” He lies so naturally even Auston finds himself nodding along, and if his hand finds the small of Mitch’s back, gripping tight the second he’s within reaching distance, no one has to be the wiser. The touch is grounding, brining a rush of relief Auston didn't even know he needed until his first full breath comes in, blissfully cool in his lungs. 

____“Thank you,” he says in the car when they’re finally ready to leave the rink. He doesn't know what he’s thanking Mitch for, but it feels owed._ _ _ _

____There’s only so many labels that Auston knows are right; ones like loving son, loving brother, and loving boyfriend, but today’s the first day he’s doubted the last one._ _ _ _

____Can a loving boyfriend be possessive? Is he taking too much of Mitch’s time? They live together, they eat together, and now that Auston’s thinking about it he can’t even remember the last time Mitch went out without him._ _ _ _

____“Stop thinking so hard, you'll hurt yourself,” Mitch chirps. His eyes never leave the road, but he turns down the music slightly in an attempt to coax Auston into talking. It would work any other day, just not today. This is something Auston’s convinced that he needs to figure out on his own._ _ _ _

____He takes Mitch’s phone, types in the password, and changes the music to something Mitch will be more than happy to sing along to. Even though Mitch eyes him as he does it, he gives in, dropping the silent back and forth conversation and instead breaking into the first chorus of the song._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Auston doesn't completely forget his worries, but they do take a backseat for a while._ _ _ _

____Between games, practices, and hanging out with the guys, things just get jumbled. All the while though, proof of his possessiveness just keeps hitting him, hard in the chest, when he notices it. Tonight’s been the worst._ _ _ _

____They won, shutout the Blackhawks, and celebrations have been on the edge of too much. With drinks flowing, everyone is touchy and Auston cant help the way his eyes trace Mitch as his boyfriend floats around the club. He’s always met with hugs, hands low on his back, arms tight around his shoulders, touches that linger, and Auston doesn't know how much longer he can watch hands that aren't his scape their way down the planes of Mitch’s body._ _ _ _

____“You should be celebrating,” Freddie says, snapping Auston’s attention away from Matt Martin’s giant paw that’s casually gripping Mitch’s hip. The goalie shoves a new drink Auston’s way, plopping himself down next to Auston on the couch in the corner of the club._ _ _ _

____“Congrats on the shut-out.” Auston’s heart isn't in it, but he hugged Freddie in the after game line-up and celebrated in the locker room, so he figures that makes up for his attitude now._ _ _ _

____“Where’s your better half?” Freddie snorts, used to Auston’s moods. The way he says it though, searching the crowd as he asks, as if on the prowl, has Auston on edge more than he’d like to admit._ _ _ _

____Auston’s never been great at self control, but even he doesn't mean the venom in his voice as he says “wouldn’t you love to know.”_ _ _ _

____Freddie is pretty unbreakable. His eyebrows raise, but not by much._ _ _ _

____“Me and Connor are good, thanks for asking,” Freddie says, instead of commenting on Auston’s hostility._ _ _ _

____Auston can feel the way his shoulders drop, releasing the pent up anger he had._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” he relents. Freddie shrugs again._ _ _ _

____They sip quietly at their beers as they people watch, the bad air cleared between them._ _ _ _

____“Where is Connor?” Auston asks eventually, when minutes have passed without the shock of red hair mingling through the crowd._ _ _ _

____“Wouldn't you like to know?” Freddie repeats, knocking his shoulder against Auston’s. It gets a forced smile out of him, and seems to open to floodgates._ _ _ _

____“Look at Mitch,” Auston prods, pointing his beer off in the direction where Mitch is against the bar, surrounded by teammates._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, so?” Freddie asks, looking between the two._ _ _ _

____“Tell me what you see.” Auston needs validation, if nothing else._ _ _ _

____“Mitchy’s happy, he’s with his boys-”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly,” Auston huffs. Even without looking he can feel the judgement-filled look Freddie shoots him._ _ _ _

____“You’re jealous?” It’s said so incredulously that Auston can feel his face heat._ _ _ _

____“Their hands are all over him,” he spits back, “they think he’s theirs.” So that he doesn't have to justify himself further he forces his attention on finishing the rest of his beer._ _ _ _

____Freddie waves his hand up for shots, and a waitress brings them over right away._ _ _ _

____“To your issues,” Freddie toasts, downing one. Auston matches him shot for shot until he’s feeling it, even sitting down. In hindsight, it maybe wasn't the best idea to solve his problem with alcohol; mainly because now that he has, he’s more than willing to approach their teammates. It only takes one more hand to land on Mitch to have Auston pushing himself up and marching over._ _ _ _

____“Hands off the merchandise,” he greets. It doesn't even feel like his voice._ _ _ _

____“Whoa,” Mitch whistles, catching Auston around the waist as he flies in. “You’ve been drinking,” he says, more amused than worried, even with Auston’s not too kind greeting. Auston nods, he can feel his hands having a mind of their own, sliding down Mitch’s sides and gripping at his waist, then sneaking lower._ _ _ _

____“Auston-,” Marty warns, on edge, as if trying to clue them in on the fact that everyone around them can see the tangle of their bodies. Auston’s not putting up with it. Not anymore. Marty can find his own girl if he wants to get his hands on someone._ _ _ _

____“Fuck off, Martin.”_ _ _ _

____Marty laughs, but Mitch can feel the tense set to Auston’s shoulders and the way his hands grope and kneed possessively at his body._ _ _ _

____“Okay, back off,” Mitch commands, pushing at Auston’s chest, finally clued into the fact that something isn't right. The forty proud difference doesn't make it much of a fight for Auston to stay close, burying his head in the crook of Mitch’s neck to leave kisses as an apology._ _ _ _

____“ _He said off. _” Auston can feel hands gripping at the back of his shirt, trying to tug him away, but Mitch’s skin is soft and palpable under the ministrations of his mouth and it would take more than the warning of a fight to get him to pull away when he’s had to sit back and watch hands on his boyfriend that weren't his for most of the night.___ _ _ _

______“Guys it’s fine,” Mitch tries, his throat vibrating with his pleas for their teammates to calm down. Auston detaches his mouth to glare over his shoulder at the guys while his arms wind tighter around Mitch’s waist, as if daring them to forcefully remove him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Didn't you hear him? He said he’s fine,” Auston smirks back. Their disappointment in him is obvious, especially as they crowd around to keep the spectacle they’re making at least someone private._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mitchy how about you sleep at mine tonight?” Morgan suggests, tugging at Mitch now as Marty starts up his own forceful pull on Auston._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck off,” Auston groans when their tugging is too rough to ignore. He reaches past Mitchy to push Morgan’s insistent hands off of his boyfriend’s arm, despite the arm Matt has around his chest now._ _ _ _ _ _

______His change in stance gives Marty the chance he needs to tug Auston back harshly, making him stumble into the older’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guys,” Mitch fusses, brushing Morgan’s hands away as the vet tries to lead him away. “Everyone back off,” he says seriously, eyes locked with Marty’s before traveling around the group of players._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s Auston,” he says, like that means everything in this situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s me,” Auston says back. He can feel the dopey upturn of his lips and the way Marty is starting to release him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Auston, no more alcohol,” Mitch says. Auston nods back, and reaches for him again. Bozak steps forward slightly, but Mitch stares him down until he backs off too. Auston’s hands make it all the way back to Mitch’s waist before he gently pulls them off, holding them to Auston’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hands to yourself, we’re in public,” he reminds. Auston pouts but nods, gripping Mitch’s hand in his one last time before he lets go._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They wanna see you, why do you think they keep touching you?” He argues when Mitch turns his attention away, back to the guys. Even with the amount of alcohol in his system Auston can tell they’re still watching him like a hawk, ready for him to toe the line they’ve created._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They think their precious Mitchy cant handle himself,” he growls with a surge of anger, at Matt more than anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch chokes on a laugh, hauling Auston back from the older player. Auston didn't even realize he was advancing on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You trying to fight Marty, Matts?” Mitch teases him, running a soothing hand down his back. Auston melts into the touch, nodding wordlessly. He feels all of two years old right now, hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. “The guys think they have to protect you, but I protect you just fine,” he explains, as if begging his case to a grand judge._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch just nods at his words, smile crooked but amused as he forces Auston to lean against the bar top for support. “Hear that guys? Matts is my number one protector,” Mitchy chirps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marty can be number two,” Auston relents, when he sees the vet still eying him warily. It gets a chuckle out of him, and his defensive posture relaxes a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We need to talk,” Auston says smartly to Mitch, finally understanding that most of his internal problems have just been shoved out in the open._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Matty, we do.” Mitch somehow seems sad as he smiles, fixing the collar of Auston’s shirt that got flipped when the guys tried to pull him away.  
______

___  
_ _ _

___They barely take a step towards the door when JVR, Guards, and Marty stop them. “Are you gonna be okay to go home with him?” JVR asks Mitch, as if Auston isn’t right there._ _ _

______He rolls his eyes, but lets Marty keep him the slightest bit separated from Mitch as the other guys question Mitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know if you ever hurt him I’ll kill you?” Marty asks, all casually. Auston nods, then Matt nods back, smile sickeningly sweet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to hear this too,” Mitch argues towards them, pulling Marty away from Auston._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Auston is a gentleman. He wasn't pushing limits. The second I seriously asked him to stop and keep his hands to himself he did. You guys jumped in on a moment that didn't need intervention, okay? There’s never been a day in my life that I’ve ever been even the tiniest bit scared that Auston would hurt me. Okay?” Mitch breathes for the first time since he started his ramble, staring down each of the guys. He seems to approve of whatever he sees on their faces because he smiles then, hugging them each. “Okay. We’re gonna go home. Thanks for taking care of me, I know you guys are just worried, but I promise if I ever needed your guy’s help I would ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Auston gets a couple apologies on the way out from some of the guys. It’s kind of nice. Mitch is magic._ _ _ _ _ _

______***  
Auston wakes up with his head pounding a rhythm into the backs of his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s almost as bad as the memories that resurface of last night._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sleep more,” rumbles the bundle in his arms. A tuff of Mitchy’s hair is all Auston can see._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My head,” he groans back, in explanation. He’s never drinking again. Even if they win the Cup he swears he’s never drinking again. His mouth is bone dry, his teeth feel like cotton, and his stomach flips at just the thought of moving too fast._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nightstand,” Mitch prods, his cold fingers a shock against Auston’s stomach as he huddles in closer to the wall of warmth Auston gives._ _ _ _ _ _

______Auston tries to roll over without displacing Mitch, but gives up in favor of relief in the form of the pills on the nightstand._ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as he’s done chugging the water bottle Mitch left out too, he's pulling Mitch back into his arms, wrapping the blankets up around them._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s quiet for a second, enough so that Auston feels the need to say something._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry I didn't talk to you about what was happening before it came out like that,” he whispers. This conversation is a thousand times easier with Mitch’s face buried in his chest, unable to read the expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Live and let learn. Don't beat yourself up too much, I’m sure your memory of last night isn't the best and you're just filling in the blanks with the worst.” He says it so casually, as if last night wasn't the disaster Auston fears it was. Mitch has a way of just downplaying the worst, making it feel insignificant to the long run of things. He just always knows what to say to make Auston feel better.______

_____ _

_____ _

______“I almost fought Matt Martin,” Auston remembers, face paling at even the thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitchy hides his laugh against Auston’s chest, trying to muffle the sound for the sake of the pounding he knows must be rooted in Auston’s head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The guys were drinking too, and they completely misread the situation. You and me were fine until they butted in, but they know now, and now we can talk about what was bothering you so much that you had to get wasted just to approach me about it. I want you to be able to talk to me, Matts. Always, no matter what.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With suspiciously watery eyes, Auston kisses the top of Mitch’s head, so in love with every ounce of comfort and love Mitch returns. “I can talk to you about anything,” Auston starts, “I just needed time to figure it out myself, and by the time I had I was already drunk- and I’m still sorry about acting like a jerk last night, I could've really gotten us in trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch shushes him at the end, pulling the blankets tighter around them to keep out the chill in the air. “We’ll talk about it later today, you’re definitely making dinner and cleaning up tonight though. We’ll call it even after that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Auston huffs his own laugh now, overwhelmed by the love he feels for Mitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Agreed,” he promises, leaving one last kiss on the top of Mitch’s head before they snuggle impossibly closer, holding each other into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Of all the people that are blessed enough to be a part of Mitch’s life, Auston knows he’s the only one to get to see this side of him and hold him close every night as they sleep, and that’s enough._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer. Writing suggestions always make me happy so if you have one leave it in the comments :)


End file.
